


I Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by JustSimpleThings



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Camera Man Geralt, Dressing Room Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Geralt of Rivia loves it up the ass pass it on, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, Jaskier/OFC sex mentioned, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Jaskier, Porn Star Yennefer, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Quickies, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings
Summary: Jaskier is a porn star who can't stop staring at the fit new camera man. The situation spells 'trouble'.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 362
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth), Witcher Smut





	1. Awkward Beginnings

There he was – again.

Yennefer – Jaskier’s partner for today’s shoot, an old friend who could be a real tit sometimes – came to warn him about it earlier.

„Careful Jas, don’t let him catch you stealing soulful glances at him again…”

“That doesn’t count, I was looking at the camera! It’s my _job_!” Jaskier grumbled, wondering faintly whether he was reminding Yen or himself by saying that.

Yen scoffed.

“Yeah, sure! Interesting, you never used to do that… until Geralt began working here.”

She had a point. Jaskier _may_ have been getting a bit carried away recently.

But it was hard _not_ to look, not to eye the fit camera man as he was standing there behind the equipment, adjusting the angle, holding it as he changed lenses – his biceps bulging – and there were those amazing, rare moments when Geralt had to crouch down on the floor to shoot one of them up close.

Like last week when Jaskier was close to coming and they were going to film the cum-shot…

He shivered just remembering the experience.

Although Jaskier had managed to keep himself from going off too soon – he _was_ a professional, afterall – it was a near thing with Geralt squatting right _there_ in front of him, looking at his cock with a look of intense concentration on his face.

From the angle he was in, Jaskier could chance a look at Geralt’s lower body. He could ogle those thick, well-toned thighs straining against faded, worn out denim…

(The way the man dressed was a _crime_ in Jaskier’s opinion. With his beautiful, athletic frame, Geralt should have been wearing tight fitting clothes all the time! Or most of the time, at least! Instead, he usually wore a black T-shirt (occasionally a long-sleeve) and plain, regular jeans. What's more, he seemed to put little to no consideration into his daily outfits. Such a shame!)

“Jaskier,” Yen’s soft voice called Jaskier back to the present moment, and he glanced at his co-star with a questioning look. “You know I’m only teasing you because I’m worried about you, right? Last time you got infatuated with that cute barista girl and you wouldn’t stop chasing her until she rejected you straight out. And then you had to take a two-week sick leave and you came back, you still looked like a kicked puppy…”

Jaskier ruffled his hair nervously.

“Well, you’ve got an interesting way of showing that you care then! Bringing up the Countess de Stael and all that…”

“Was that her name?” Yen said, grimacing. “What a conceited bitch she must’ve been!”

Jaskier couldn’t help the slight smile that appeared on his lips.

“Well… she might have been… a bit.”

Yennefer stepped up to Jaskier’s side, giving the man a side-hug.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Jaskier sighed. “I think it’s too late for that. I’m already obsessed with him.”

Yen pursed her lips. “Well, in that case, maybe instead of fawning over him in secret as you usually do, this time you could try a slightly more direct approach?” She smirked. “Do all of us a favour? I can’t stand watching you pine, and I can tell you on good authority everyone on set is aware of your crush and we are all over it!”

“You can’t be serious??!!” Jaskier gasped in mortification. “No-no-no, there’s no way I’m that obvious!”

Yen shot her knowing look and Jaskier cringed.

“Shit…” He muttered, turning away from the actress and going to sit at his own dresser in their tiny, shared changing room. “He must know then. If y’ all have noticed…”

“Oh, I doubt that.” Yennefer said gently. “Have you seen the guy? He is a total loner and a weirdo.”

“He’s not a weirdo—” Jaskier began to protest, but then, thinking of Geralt, he relented.

Yen smirked. “The guy doesn’t have a smartphone, Jas! He is a weirdo.”

“Hipsters don’t have smartphones either.” Jaskier noted half-heartedly.

Yennefer actually laughed.

“Yeah, right! I bet he doesn’t even know what ‘hipster’ means…” She turned around, moving to finish the rest of her makeup. “Anyway, Jas… as I said – your secret is safe from him… unless I tell him myself.”

Jaskier turned to glare at her.

“You wouldn’t dare! I’m going to make your life hell if you do! I could still tell Earnie who stole all the props from our last BDSM scene…”

“Touché,” Yennefer said, smiling sweetly. “But I meant what I said: you have to tell him. He will never realise on his own.”

Jaskier sighed. “Don’t I know…” He made a move to rub his hand across his face, but Yen grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Oh no you aren’t! We don’t have time to re-do your foundation, the shoot is starting in five minutes!”

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Jaskier nodded. “Thanks, Yen. And sorry if I get distracted – again…” He said, wincing. He couldn’t look at her, although he felt the weight of her purple gaze. “It’s not a reflection of your performance – you – you know you’re beautiful, and umm…”

“Shh, it’s ok.” His co-star said, patting him on the shoulder gently. “I know – it’s a crush. You are always like this when you have one.”

Jaskier frowned.

“I – I think it’s more than that this time, Yen… He’s only been working here what – three weeks?”

“Two,” Yen said, sighing.

“And I’ve already bribed Earnie to allow me to look at Geralt’s personnel files; I know he is divorced and he has a12-year old daughter. I know he used to work at fashion shoots, I know where he went to school… on his CV it said his hobby is kendo, so I looked it up – it’s a sport, apparently! – and-and now I know all this weird Japanese terminology and I’ve got a new fetish I think…”

Yen scoffed. “For fuck’s sake, Jas, just – Ask. The. Guy. Out already!”

“Easy for you to say!” Jaskier shot back, the tiniest bit of hurt seeping into his voice. “He always hovers around you! He always asks you whether the settings are okay, whether the lights aren’t too bright – never me…”

“Oh, you dork, that’s because I am lying on my back so the lights can actually blind me, duh!” She said, smiling fondly. “Also, I’m pretty sure Geralt is intimidated by you. When he asks you a technical question, you reply with a 10 minute speech… whereas I give him a straight answer. I’m pretty sure he’s just scared of you.”

Jaskier sighed, feeling a fresh wave of misery hit him.

“Well that’s brilliant!”

“It’s time, Jas.” Yen said, cajoling him gently. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Coming, _coming_ ,” Jaskier shot back, smiling slyly. Yen punched him in the shoulder. This was a long-standing inside joke between the two of them. Jaskier huffed and tried to give himself a little inner pep-talk. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad! Maybe he would barely notice Geralt this time.

* * *

Yeah well… the “forgetting about Geralt”-thing wasn’t meant to happen, apparently! Jaskier found himself stealing glances at the guy during the shoot, again, made all the more awkward by the fact that he was pretty sure Geralt had caught him staring at one point.

After the shoot was wrapped up, Jaskier lingered around in their dressing room longer than was strictly necessary. Yennefer got dressed and was out the door in minutes, as usual (“Sorry, I gotte get home to Tissaia, it’s date night tonight and I promised to take her out!”). Jaskier wished them a good night and thanked her again, before letting her go.

He knew he was acting ridiculous. He was upset with himself for being in love with a very-probably straight guy, who wasn’t interested in him and very-probably didn’t even have any idea about his feelings towards him… go figure!

But the sad part was, Jaskier knew he would be even more devastated if he did make his feelings clear and Geralt rejected him – even if he did it sweetly, kindly… That would have still devastated him. So Jaskier was putting off that moment as long as he could… but how much longer could he go on like this? He wasn’t sure about that himself.

Jaskier was ripped out of his musings when a faint knock sounded on the door.

“Oh crap!” He swore, noticing that he was still wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He grabbed his dressing gown, tying it securely before he answered. “Come on in!”

He was fully expecting to see Earnie, their director, or perhaps a member of the cleaning crew, so he was shocked when the person entering the room turned out to be Geralt.

“Ah – hi!” Jaskier said, waving awkwardly before he could stop himself. “Umm, are you looking for Yen? Because if so, she left already, sadly.” _‘Sadly’_? Really, Jaskier! – he could’ve smacked himself mentally.

Geralt gave him a confused look, but shook his head.

“No, I just wanted to ask if you knew where the lighting props are supposed to go? They asked me to put them away because the photographer guy had somewhere to be, but he forgot to explain where to.”

Jaskier was struck speechless by Geralt’s comments – of course the guy just wanted some help! It was nothing personal – towards him, or Yen apparently… god, how could he be so stupid and insecure? The guy is just trying to work here! _Stupid, stupid…_

Before he could reply, Geralt shrugged.

“It’s okay if you don’t know. I figured I’d ask, because we’re the only ones left in the studio.”

“What?” Jaskier asked, shocked. “Crap! What time is it?”

Geralt gave Jaskier a look that almost seemed… amused.

“8pm.” The guy answered. Jaskier did a mental math – they’d finished at 7.15pm, so he had been moping about for… 45 minutes already. _Great._

“Ah, thanks,” He replied, shaking his head. “I hadn’t realised it was that late already! I can show you the storage cupboard, follow me.” Jaskier said, walking out of the dressing room to show the way.

The storage room was just down the hallway to the left. It was tucked away in a dark corner, so it was a bit hard to noticed if one didn’t know what to look for to be fair.

“Thanks,” Geralt said, nodding.

“You’re welcome.” Jaskier replied with a slight smile.

They both went on their respective ways; Geralt went to grab the stuff that needed to be tidied away; Jaskier returned to the dressing room and he finally took his makeup off. He felt much better once he’d done that, his poor skin was always grateful when it could breathe- again – and he decided to take a quick shower to clean himself off properly.

By the time he padded back to the dressing room after the shower, the studio was quiet. Geralt must have gone home. Jaskier was kind of sad that the guy didn’t even say “bye” but than again, maybe Jaskier had been in the shower, so Geralt probably had no choice but to leave or wait around awkwardly.

And they weren’t even on friendly terms anyways. They were basically strangers.

Jaskier sighed as he began to dress himself – putting on a pair of clean boxer briefs. He opened the wardrobe to choose himself a pair of trousers and a shirt to wear when suddenly, there was a knock on the door again.

 _Ah, that’ll be the cleaning crew_ , he thought resignedly. _Great job, I work the day shift, yet I always manage to meet the night shift workers here…_

“Come in!” Jaskier bellowed, not bothering to put on his robe; he was about to put clean clothes on afterall.

The door creaked open and Jaskier waved towards the paper bin haphazardly.

“Please empty those and don’t forget to get the ones on set either—” He froze mid-sentence when he looked up and saw Geralt standing there. “Oh shit, sorry! I thought it was the cleaning crew! They usually come around at this time…” He explained, flustered, as he stepped behind the wardrobe door in an attempt at modesty. Although it was all for show, of course, Geralt had seen every inch of him in all of its 'naked glory' multiple times now... But Jaskier knew that most people appreciated social conventions and they did not take kindly to it when others didn’t, so he had learnt to keep up appearances working in the industry.

To Jasier’s confusion, Geralt seemed equally as confused and uncomfortable as he was feeling at the moment – and the guy still didn’t say anything. The silence was making Jaskier anxious.

“You don’t have to worry about locking up if that’s why you came,” Jaskier said, smiling reassuringly in an attempt at polite conversation. “Thanks for your hard work today! Have a good weekend.”

Geralt nodded, turning half-way around, before he seemed to change his mind and turned back, looking at Jaskier intently.

“That’s not why I came.” Geralt said, in his signature deep, rough voice, and Jaskier felt a shiver course through him.

“Oh. You didn’t?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Geralt hummed.

“I noticed you looking at me today.” The man said, looking at Jaskier expectantly. Jaskier felt his blood run cold, and any excitement he had felt just moments ago died away instantly, but he forced himself to act calm and normal.

“Oh – sorry about that! I am quite bad around new people, I always get distracted! It shouldn’t happen again if that’s what you’re concerned about…” Jaskier said, scratching the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

To his confusion, Geralt… _frowned_. There was no other word for it. The guy looked… unhappy with his response, and for a frantic moment Jaskier wondered if he was about to get a repeat of one of his worst college memories when a jock beat him up after he confessed his feelings to him… He braced himself protectively.

Instead of punching him, Geralt spoke again.

“Oh, I see. I must have misunderstood you, I thought you fancied me. Nevermind.” The guy said calmly, making a move to leave.

“Wait!” Jaskier shouted, reaching out his hand toward Geralt, because… fuck, he had no idea what to say, but this sure sounded like the moment that could make or break everything.

Geralt waited obediently, looking at Jaskier with a hopeful expression.

 _To hell with all of this_ – Jaskier thought, making up his mind.

“Yes, I – I like you. But I thought… you have an ex-wife – aren’t you straight?” Jaskier asked cautiously.

Geralt shrugged. “You do straight porn. Are you straight?”

Jaskier actually laughed at that. He was laughing, giddy from relief, still breathless as he replied:

“I mean – I think it’s rather obvious I’m not! I’m bi.” He added, smiling shyly.” What about you?”

Geralt shrugged again.

“Not very good at labels like these, but I guess I’m bi as well. That’s what my daughter said.”

Jaskier smirked. “You told your daughter that you like women _and_ men as well?” He asked, feeling more and more besotted with this guy.

To his surprise, Geralt flushed slightly before he replied.

“Mmmh… I may have told her there was one _particular_ guy who had caught my eye.” He said, giving Jaskier a level look.

Jaskier felt like his heart was about to explode.

“Fuck, Geralt! Me too, yes – oh my god, I have been eyeing you since—since you stepped onto the set, honestly!”

Geralt chuckled slightly – Jaskier’s eyes fell closed as he listened to the gorgeous sound.

“Mmh, can’t say I haven’t noticed.” Geralt said, smiling.

Jaskier flushed in shame. “Oh fuck, I must have been _pathetic_!” He said, burying his face in his hands (now that Yen wasn’t around to stop him anymore!).

To his surprise, he was jolted out of his self-pity when Geralt touched his arm softly.

“I thought it was… adorable.” He said, in that low, gruff, gravelly voice. Jaskier was leaning in to kiss him without thinking, and thankfully, Geralt seemed very onboard with the plan. The taller man hugged Jaskier’s smaller frame, pulling him closer by the waist --- a gesture which made Jaskier ‘peep!’ into the kiss – and Geralt swallowed the sound, kissing him even more deeply. They were both breathless by the time they parted.

“Wow… fuck.” Jaskier said, feeling like the kiss had just fried his brain.

“Is this – okay?” Geralt asked, brows pinched with concern. “We can go slower if you like…”

“No-no-no!” Jaskier protested, grabbing Geralt’s nape again. “This is – very good!” He said, and was gratified when he saw Geralt relax into the touch. Jaskier realised that his cock was quickly becoming interested in the proceedings, if the way his boxers felt were any indication and he pressed himself slightly against Geralt’s powerful thighs to show the proof of his desire. “Geralt – I --- I don’t want to force you into anything too quick… but would it be okay, if I sucked you off?”

Geralt’s face scrunched up in the most _beautiful_ way, before he nodded haphazardly.

Jaskier felt an impish grin spread on his face.

“Mmmh, I didn’t hear a ‘yes’, yet…” He said, grinding his clothed erection against the other’s thigh lazily. “I guess I should wait, I can’t go ahead without proper consent, lest I misunderstand your – gestures…”

Geralt gave him a dark glare at that – which made heat bloom in Jaskier’s belly.

“Yes, Jaskier,” Geralt said. “Please.”

Jaskier didn’t need to be told twice. He sunk to his knees immediately, making quick work of Geralt’s trousers – those hated hated baggy jeans – and yanking them down until he could do the same to the trunks underneath and then Jaskier was purring because fuck, trust the most gorgeous guy on the planet to have an amazing dick as well!

“Oh God, you’re huge!” He whispered reverently, as he leant in to kiss at the head of Geralt’s cock – already standing tall and proud.

Geralt groaned at the stimulation, while he answered through gritted teeth. “You can’t exactly complain either.”

Jaskier preened at that. “Oh, thank you! You can have it all, anytime, my dear!” He said, winking saucily.

“Less talking, more sucking.” The man grunted, shifting his hips so that his cock was pressed against Jaskier’s plush lips again. Jaskier couldn’t help laughing again.

“Oh, my-my, Geralt – if you saw my pornos, you know that talking _is_ my forte,” He licked at Geralt’s cock teasingly. “Mmh… luckily for you, I’m pretty good at other oral skills as well…”

The next moment Geralt _hissed_ as Jaskier sank down on his cock taking it to the root. Jaskier sat up a comfortable, even rhythm, taking the cock deep into his throat occasionally, but usually let it bump into his mouth more shallowly, palming the rest of Geralt’s length. When he felt that the other was getting close to his peak, he took a break, turning his attention to Geralt’s balls instead, laving them gently with his tongue, while he continued stroking the other’s cock leisurely – just enough to keep him interested and panting for more…

Judginy by the ragged “Fuck.” Geralt let out, Jaskier was doing well. He smiled smugly, returning his attention to the other’s cock. He took the head into his mouth again, using one hand to stroke him along with his thrusts – but he couldn’t help himself at this point; he needed some stimulation as well, so he used his other hand to reach inside his boxers, stroking himself roughly.

Geralt must have noticed what Jaskier was doing because he was looking down at him intently, and at one point, when he was close to his orgasm, he put one of his hands on Jaskier’s head, grabbing onto his hair gently, as if he needed something to ground himself, to hold onto – and fuck if that wasn’t hot! Jaskier groaned around Geralt’s cock at the pleasant ache on his scalp, which caused Geralt to pull his hair even harder in turn and that set both of them off, as the porn star began to stroke the other’s cock with more intent, tonguing the head with each bob, while letting the cock slip out and thrust against his lips and chin at other times in a maddening rhythm and he stripped his own aching prick even more quickly, chasing that fast-approaching high…

It was the thought that he was perhaps the first man to be doing this to Geralt that did him in in the end. Geralt was looking down at him, looking wrecked, and then threw his head back, beginning to thrust into Jaskier’s mouth as if he couldn’t hold himself back any longer – and Jaskier took it, he enjoyed it! He was used to enthusiastic female partners grinding themselves against his face and he had given his fair share of blowjobs before – this wasn’t knew to him. But the satisfaction he felt was new – he felt warmed by it, by the obvious surprise and elation that was apparent on Geralt’s face… and who knew, maybe he hadn’t gotten an enthusiastic blowjob in a while? So Jaskier made it a point to make his own pleasure known to his partner, groaning and _whining_ around Geralt’s beautiful, thick cock…

Geralt pulled Jaskier in, using his hair to manoeuvre him and then it was too much – the glorious feeling of Geralt filling his throat and his own hand working himself was just perfectly and he came and came and came in powerful spurts. Geralt must have noticed that he had come, because he began to chant ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ again and he gave a few more thrusts before he stilled, shuddering and spilling deep down Jaskier’s throat.

They disentagled themselves from each other gently, sinking down on the nearby couch. Jaskier ended up cradled in Geralt’s arms – and he definitely wasn’t complaining, burrowing into the other’s chest even more deeply as he listened to their panting breaths.

“Fuck.” Jaskier said empathically, smiling at the sound of his voice – roughened from taking a cock down his throat repeatedly. It was a pleasant ache. “That was… quite spectacular.”

“Mmh.” Geralt said. Again, the actor was amazed by how much the guy could communicate without actually speaking: using grunts and groans like an animal… like a beast. Well, he was a beast – in bed – to be fair!

“I hope we can repeat this sometime,” Jaskier said unthinkingly, before he tensed. “I mean – if you would like to, that is…”

“I would.” Geralt said gently, caressing Jaskier’s wayward curls with his fingers gently.

“Oh – good!” Jaskier replied with a broad smile. A though occurred to him and he smiled even wider. “Mmh, I would love to meet your daughter one day. She must be super-sweet if he takes after his dad.”

“It can be – arranged.” Geralt ground out, looking slightly flustered. “She looks quite a lot like me, but her personality is all her mother. She’s a cheeky one.”

“Sounds delightful.” Jaskier said, sighing softly. “Well, I should shower again… do you wanna come along?”

Geralt gave him a questioning look, at which Jaskier felt himself flush.

“I mean just to shower you perv! I can’t go again today!!!” The smaller man said, standing up and dusting himself off indignantly. “Seriously, the nerve of some people – just because I’m a pornstar, you expect me to want sex all day, everyday – well that’s not how it works! Idiot, cretin… ”

Geralt smirked but followed him to the showers all the same.


	2. Bold Adventures

It had been a treacherous few weeks, but Jaskier and Geralt were definitely dating now to the actor’s delight.

Geralt had taken to spending all his nights when he didn’t have custody of Ciri (that was Monday to Wednesday and every second weekend) at Jaskier’s place – an arrangement Jaskier whole heartedly approved of. What’s more, Jaskier had begun to spend more and more time at Geralt’s place too, now that he was beginning to get to know Ciri – the girl was a delight to be around, still more of a child than a teenager.

So the thing was, they were quite used to each other’s company now. It was all quite… domestic.

Slowly but surely, Jaskier had managed to find out bits about Geralt’s past; like figuring out that he was indeed, Geralt’s first male lover, although the reserved camera guy was quite experienced otherwise; the result of his wild youth, apparently! Threesomes, anal, BDSM… the guy has tried it all – with female partners, that is. The closest he’d ever gotten to a guy was when he had a three way with a married couple at one point and he and the husband could feel each other’s dicks through the walls of the wife’s pussy as they double-penetrated her (the lucky gal – Jaskier had always envied women for that reason – having multiple holes to choose from: how was that fair??).

It was incredibly hot, listening to stories of Geralt’s earlier escapades, although the guy was extremely stingy with the details of course! No problem, Jaskier had a great imagination or so he’d been told repeatedly all his life by many-many sources. He could fill in the gaps Geralt left in his story-telling.

What’s more, he would have liked to fill _gaps_ in the man – literally. Period.

Because here was the thing: Geralt was so…… _adventurous_ , he was clearly quite open-minded (he wouldn’t have been shooting porn otherwise, obviously!).

They’d fucked many-many times now, with Jaskier being on the receiving end.

And it’s not that he was complaining… but.

Literally – _butt._

Sleeping with Geralt meant that Jaskier was treated to regular, tantalising glimpses of Geralt’s beautiful, chiselled, perfectly toned thighs and his equally luscious ass. God, how Jaskier yearned to knead those perfect handfuls with his palms, to coat them in oil and massage them until Geralt was growling in that deep voice of his! And then he would have liked to dive down and eat him out until the man was _begging_ to be fucked… bucking and thrashing against him… making sweet little grunts and breathless pleas and groans – oh how Jaskier yearned to hear those _sounds!_

And that was all well and good and perhaps it may even happen _someday_ , but Jaskier had to remind himself that until two months ago, Geralt had thought he was straight, so Jaskier needed to slow the fuck down – before he scared the man away! And even if the camera guy wouldn’t have gotten scared should he have found out about Jaskier’s dirty fantasies, what if he would have felt _pressured_ by them? That was the last thing Jaskier wanted because to be fair, he was so-so happy and satisfied in many ways… it wasn’t like he couldn’t have lived without these additional indulgences…

He just couldn’t stop thinking about them.

That was the problem.

* * *

It all came to a head a few weeks later when they were having a ‘date night’ at Jaskier’s flat.

It was a little flat, nothing to brag about but compared to Geralt’s place, they could allow themselves to be loud here because there was no chance of Ciri overhearing them – so they tended to reserve the wild passionate fucking to these nights. Hence the term: ‘date night’.

Yet, on this particular night, Jaskier could sense that something was _wrong_ ; Geralt seemed extra tense which usually meant that something was seriously worrying him (whether he was about to be laid off because he still didn’t do a perfect job 100% of the time – _no, that’s not likely_ ; whether he was ruining Ciri because he wasn’t together with her mother anymore – _that’s not how it works, Geralt_ ).

They’ve had dinner and they watched a mindless action movie flick. Usually, this would have been enough to dissolve some of Geralt’s tension, but tonight, he just seemed ever more tense after they’d finished the movie, if that was possible.

“Okay,” Jaskier said finally, sighing as he turned the television set off. “Clearly something’s wrong. You’ve been in a foul mood ever since you got here this evening – _don’t_ try to deny it! What’s wrong?” He looked at Geralt expectantly, hoping the man could hear his gentle tone. Jaskier wasn’t trying to attack his boyfriend, he was trying to help him (even if the big oaf couldn’t see that most of the time).

Geralt gave a noncommittal grunt before finally – _blessedly_ – he began to speak:

“Remember the scene we shot earlier this week?”

Jaskier wrecked his brain, trying to remember which shoot Geralt was referring to.

“You mean the one of me and Sabrina?”

“Yeah.” Geralt said.

Jaskier waited patiently for his boyfriend to continue, but Geralt just gave him an expectant look, which wasn’t helping.

“What about it? I thought it was fairly standard.” Jaskier replied, shrugging. He had worked with Sabrina many times in the past – the blonde actress was always pleasant and polite, a joy to work with; but that was it, really. Their relationship was strictly professional and she wasn’t _really_ Jaskier’s type to be honest --- she was very petite, whereas he preferred his partners thick and curvy. Muscular. Burly even. (Hence his obsession with Geralt.)

Geralt looked quite embarrassed, although Jaskier couldn’t fathom why.

“It was anal.” The guy said.

Jaskier felt his eyes widen in surprise.

“Umm – yes….?”

Geralt gave him a menacing glare, as if Jaskier was being thick on purpose.

“She… seemed to be enjoying it.” The older man said finally.

Jaskier frowned. “Well, I’m pretty sure she did – she does a lot of anal --- ” Something hit him and he cut himself off abruptly. “Wait a second! You – Are you jealous of Sabrina? Because you have no reason to be, let me tell you ---” He said quickly, aiming to reassure.

Geralt just gave a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah, I guess I am jealous, because… Well. I liked how you took care of her. You made sure she was enjoying it, and I just wondered…” Geralt shrugged, looking away. “Of course, I can’t compete with her beauty… And this is my first relationship with a- a man, and I don’t know how _this_ works," He said, gesturing at himself and Jaskier. "Whether it’s okay to— to switch positions?" He trailed off, seeming to hesitate, before he continued, huffing in annoyance. "But … I wouldn’t mind giving it a try _if_ you wanted to try _it_ , with me…”

Geralt fell silent, seeming to have lost steam, and he crossed his arms, looking gruff and unapproachable as ever.

 _Jaskier,_ for his part, didn't even care because he was busy trying to process what the man's just said... And he was pretty sure he was gawking.

“My God – are you suggesting that _you_ want _me_ to fuck you?” The pornstar asked, using some crude hand gestures.

Geralt nodded, still avoiding the other's gaze and Jaskier felt like kicking himself.

“Jesus Christ, Geralt! _Yes_ , yes – I would! I – I was worried you may not want that, and I – I didn’t want to rush you…” Jaskier admitted, looking away guiltily.

He was surprised when Geralt responded by a little “Oh” of shock.

“I guess we are both idiots,” He said in that deep, rumbling baritone and Jaskier felt his toes begin to curl.

“Mhh, guess so,” He mumbled dreamily, leaning his head on Geralt’s broad chest, stroking his nape and shoulder lazily.

“I was worried you didn’t like being on top; that you were only doing it because it was your job.” Geralt said matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t want you to fuck me if you think you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Jaskier shuddered, shaking his head.

“No-no-, that’s a definite – no! I definitely enjoy being the – ehm – penetrating partner, although it’s not something I often do with men… they – usually my partners assume I want to be on the receiving end and I have no problem with that, but… well.” Here was the time to be honest, if ever – so Jaskier took a deep breath. “Well, actually, I’ve been hoping you might want to try this with me at some point in the future, because oh, God, Geralt! I love your – your ass!”

“My ass?” Geralt asked back, incredulous.

Jaskier nodded fervently, grabbing said body part for emphasis.

“Yes! Your ass!” He kneaded the mound of flesh he could reach with one palm playfully. “Oh my – it- it does things to me! It’s soo perfect and round, and hard but soft and --- just perfect!”

Geralt was still eyeing him as if he was unsure, so Jaskier asked, softly:

“You don’t believe me?”

“No, I do, just…” Geralt said, frowning. “Wouldn’t you prefer Yennefer’s? Or Sabrina’s?”

Jaskier had to laugh from relief.

“No, Geralt! Geez, you need to get your head out of your arse and observe, for once!” He said, holding Geralt’s gaze as he stroked his face tenderly. “God, I -- yes, I love all of my screen partners, but that’s- different. They are not the love of my life – _you are._ ”

Jaskier froze slightly when he realised what he’d just said, but then he saw something vulnerable and precious appear in Geralt’s expression – and he thought – _to hell with it;_ _even if I’m going too far, he is worth it_.

Geralt swallowed thickly, looking away. “I – I don’t know what to say,” He replied speaking in a low, husky voice.

Jaskier laughed to ease his nerves.

“Well – I would be happy if you kissed me, if we’re still all --- good?” He had meant to voice that as a statement, but it turned into a question as his treacherous insecurities seeped into it half-way through – but thankfully, blessedly, Geralt chose that moment to look up at him and there was no hesitation in his eyes as he leant in and kissed Jaskier straight on the mouth, grabbing him by his nape roughly.

Jaskier moaned into the kiss, and it quickly turned into a fight between the two of them, each fighting for dominance, each of them wanting to give and giving as good as they got; tongues ploughing each other’s mouths and lips nipping gently with a hint of teeth here and there. The kiss was addictive and Jaskier felt almost drunk by the time he pulled away a minute later. He grabbed Geralt’s hand, too far gone for words as he pulled him towards the bedroom.

They fell onto Jaskier’s bed, resuming the kissing. Jaskier groaned as he felt almost the full weight of Geralt’s body sprawled on top of him – that never stopped being hot. He loved the feeling of being squashed by a partner, feeling that heaviness; the proof that his partner wasn’t afraid of hurting them, that they were leaning on him – quite literally!

However, at the moment, Jaskier needed to be on top – literally as well as figuratively – to be able to do what he wanted to do, so regretfully, he had to wiggle himself onto his side, sliding out from under Geralt gently and then prompting the man to turn onto his back in an opportunate moment.

Jaskier wasted no time in divesting himself and Geralt from his pants and boxers; and thankfully, Geralt took care of his shirt and undershirt – until finally they were both fully naked, with Jaskier kneeling over Geralt.

“I want to watch you as I do this… I’ll go slow, but – tell me if you want to stop or slow down, okay?” Jaskier asked, hoping he was making sense because his mind was on fire and he couldn’t speak eloquently anymore. Geralt nodded empathically, so he took that as consent as he leant down to take the other man’s beautiful cock into his mouth.

Blowing Geralt was an activity Jaskier was fast becoming addicted to – the guy was so considerate; never thrusting unless Jaskier encouraged him to, always appreciative for any attention he was giving him. And lately, he’d even begun to be a bit more vocal in bed, after Jaskier’d confessed to him that he would like to hear him more. Geralt was obviously trying, although he still forgot not to stifle the sounds he was about to make more often than not – a habit formed out of necessity since Ciri was born.

Jaskier took Geralt’s cock into his mouth, laving the underside of it with the flat of his tongue before he took it slightly deeper; enjoying the way the head bumped against the roof of his mouth as he tightened his mouth around the shaft. Geralt hissed and groaned – and he sounded far gone – a rare thing for him. Jaskier was delighted to notice that Geralt seemed to be close; as if he had been turned on the whole time they were talking… As if he really, truly wanted this (for Jaskier to fuck him) as much as he wanted it …… which was a heady thought.

Jaskier felt himself grow rock hard as well.

He ignored that however in favour of focusing on continuing to caress Geralt’s cock with his mouth at the same time as he brought up his hand to fondle Geralt’s balls; they were hot and heavy in his palm, on his fingertips, as he caressed them using plenty of saliva and precum to make them slippery. Jaskier began to ease his fingers back, touching the taut skin behind Geralt’s balls and the man _gasped_.

Fuck, he was so responsive! It was making all this even more tempting, enticing Jaskier to the point of desperation.

He applied careful, even pressure to Geralt’s perineum using two of knuckles whole he took his cock deep into his mouth, beginning to suck him off in earnest – and Geralt groaned, arching off the bed, trying to grind himself against Jaskier’s fingers and up into his mouth…

Jaskier pulled off of him abruptly to reach for the lubricant in the bedside table.

“I’m going to put one of my fingers in, okay? Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Okay.” Geralt answered in a raspy voice, tensing up a bit in anticipation.

Jaskier coated two of his fingers liberally, but instead of breaching Geralt, he began to caress his hole very lightly with his fingertips, while he took his cock between his lips again.

Geralt seemed to tense up even more, but then, when Jaskier didn’t change anything, and it became clear to him that he wasn’t going to penetrate him -yet – the other man began to push back against Jaskier’s fingers softly, inquisitively – and fuck if that wasn’t hot. Jaskier groaned around Geralt’s cock – which seemed to begin a chain reaction as Geralt began to thrust up a bit, fucking Jaskier’s mouth and rubbing his hole against Jaskier’s fingers even more firmly…

Jaskier could feel that Geralt was relaxed, so he chose that moment to allow one of his fingertips to slip in. The reaction was instantaneous; Geralt froze, seeming overwhelmed. His face scrunched up beautifully and then he began to move his hips in a new way – swivelling and swaying from side-to-side, as if he wanted to explore as much of Jaskier’s breaching finger as he could – and he must have decided that he liked it, because then he began to fuck himself back on it in earnest amidst strangled groans and barely suppressed curses.

“Is it good? Do you want to try more?” Jaskier asked, taking Geralt’s cock out of his mouth for a moment so he could speak. Geralt didn’t seem to mind, continuing to fuck himself.

“Yes.” He shot back tersely.

Jaskier grinned as he began the work of loosening Geralt, so he could fit his second finger in next to the first one. Wiggling his finger just so… It was easier than he’d expected it to be; the other merely sighed when he was breached, sensing the added girth.

“Sssh, relax…” Jaskier murmured, stroking Geralt’s inner thighs as if he was attempting to soothe a spooked animal. “That’s it,” He praised. “You’ve got this…”

Geralt reacted beautifully to compliments; they made him relaxed and pliant – and this time was no exception. As soon as Jaskier had muttered those words, Geralt relaxed into the new touch and Jaskier’s fingers were able to slip in, up to the second knuckle. He couldn’t go further than that, because his hand couldn’t bend that way, but as soon as they were in, he just stopped and stared in awe at the way Geralt’s body was swallowing him.

“Oh God, Geralt!” Jaskier cried, unbidden. “Fuck – you are so beautiful – look at you, you have taken two of my fingers already… you greedy little thing… can you try moving like you did earlier? Show me how you want to be fucked?”

Jaskier loved how self-conscious Geralt got whenever he would talk dirty to him, but it was obvious that it did _things_ to the other man; like right now, instead of retorting, Geralt’s face scrunched up and he just nodded, beginning to hitch his hips back onto Jaskier’s fingers – lifting and then withdrawing, just a tiny-tiny bit each time…

And his face was so expressive --- when he shifted, his mouth suddenly opened in an ‘o’ of pleasure and surprise and then, he was biting his lip, repeating that motion over and over, his back arching beautifully….

Jaskier couldn’t take it anymore. He let Geralt continue using his fingers, but he used his other hand to grab a condom – and proceeded to roll it on own cock single-handedly, like the pro that he was. He pumped some more lube onto his sheathed cock for good measure before he deemed himself ready, and he pulled his fingers out of Geralt’s ass as gently as he possibly could.

He was rewarded by the most beautiful protest imaginable – Geralt actually _moaned_ as he attempted to push himself back onto Jaskier’s fingers, flailing in an attempt to keep them inside.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jaskier murmured. “You can have my cock instead, that will feel even better, I promise…”

There was no hesitation on Geralt’s face now as he nodded feverishly, making Jaskier chuckle.

“So good for me, sweetheart… Turn onto your front. That’s it…”

Jaskier helped Geralt turn onto his belly, propping him up so he was kneeling, ass up, upper body resting on his forearms.

“God, the sight you make! I need to take a photo of this sometime… or a video perhaps…” Jaskier mused.

“Jaskier!” Geralt cried out sounding more than a little irritated, so Jaskier relented, grabbing his cock and guiding it to Geralt’s soft, quivering entrance.

“Breathe out. Relax,” Jaskier murmured. Although he had taken the anal virginity of more people than he could count, none seemed as important as this moment right now. He wanted to give Geralt a good experience, he wanted to give him pleasure. Fuck, Jaskier knew how pleasurable this act could be, if it was approached with the necessary care and gentleness. So he was determined to make this good for Geralt, even if he had to die of blue balls in the process.

Geralt obeyed beautifully, continuing to breathe slowly, evenly as Jaskier’s cock began to breach him. He stiffened a bit once the head of Jaskier’s cock was in; the second ring of muscles resisting instinctively.

Jaskier groaned at the feeling as Geralt’s hole was clenching around him, as if it was trying to decide whether he wanted more or less of him.

“Oh, heavens! You are so good, Geralt,” He muttered, closing his eyes, willing himself not to come. “So good, you are taking it so well… there’s no hurry, that’s it… let me know when you are ready for more – you can push back like you’ve done it with my fingers.”

As soon as Jaskier had said that, the curvature of Geralt’s back became gentler, and he nodded unnoticeably. Jaskier felt the change; Geralt began to shift his hips the way he had done before and the tension seemed to seep out of him as soon as he began doing that.

The sight was unbearably erotic; watching as Geralt worked himself further and further along his cock, taking more and more of it into his body was a breath-taking sight. It took all of Jaskier’s willpower to keep still, to let Geralt set the pace – but he did it.

He was so focused on remaining still that he didn’t even hear Geralt when the other man began to mutter under his breath.

“What did you say?” Jaskier asked breathlessly.

“ _Move_ you fucking idiot!” Geralt snapped at him, hitching his hips back at the same time as Jaskier began to rock forward – they groaned at the same time as the result was a resounding “slap” of flesh on flesh and something seemed to have broken in Jaskier, as he began to chase that sound, driving himself into Geralt’s pliant body.

Geralt on his part, gave appreciative groans and moaned unabashedly when his prostate was pummelled. He reached down under himself, grabbing his cock as he began to stroke it in counterpoint to Jaskier’s forceful thrusts – it was all too much, the pressure, the pleasant burn of the novel streching feeling inside his ass, and the sounds around them… it overwhelmed him. Geralt’s whole body tensed, his muscles coiling up like springs before he _seized_ suddenly, heaving with the force of his orgasm.

“Frickin’ hell!” Jaskier shouted, continuing to fuck Geralt’s spasming channel – the tightness and the friction was heavenly, and soon, his own orgasm caught up with him, the sight of Geralt’s face contorted in pleasure the last thing he saw before he was overtaken by a violent wave of pleasure.

He fucked Geralt until the man began to protest weakly, shuddering and twitching from the aftershocks. Jaskier took mercy on him and pulled himself out of Geralt’s well-used hole, grabbing onto the base of the condom firmly. He sighed as he flipped himself onto his back, nestling in next to Geralt, who had dropped onto his side.

“Well,” Jaskier said, licking his lip. “That wasn’t bad for a first time…”

“Shut up.” Geralt said, the smile apparent in his voice and Jaskier smirked smugly.

“I hope I’ve managed to satisfy your – _curiosity_ …”

Jaskier was surprised when Geralt spoke again.

“You did – and you’ll have to do that again as soon as I don’t feel sore as fuck.”

“Oh crap!” Jaskier said abruptly. “I’m so sorry, let me take a look…”

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s questioning hand firmly but he gave the other man a soft look.

“Don’t be sorry, I loved it.”

“Ah,” Jaskier said, feeling an unfamiliar warmth envelop his chest. “Good.”

He couldn’t speak after that because Geralt grabbed him by the chin and kissed him breathless, and then proceeded to snuggle him within an inch of his life. Apparently, getting fucked made the man uncharacteristically cuddly --- Jaskier filed that secret safely away in his brain for the future.

For now, he was content to hug an armful of Geralt laid out peacefully on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time before they felt ready to turn in for the night; cleaning themselves off and brushing their teeth.

It was way more domestic than any relationship Jaskier had ever had before.

He hoped it’d last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I wrote 7800 words of... porn. (with feels)
> 
> I have no excuses... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing this! :) If you have any prompt ideas for smutty little one shots like this, you are welcome to send them to me in the form of comments (I'm an old fart and i don't have tumblr, instagram or anything else you young people use nowadays - sorry not sorry-). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this smutty little ficlet :) I am planning to add one to instalment to it where the guys have sex for real; lying down, leisurely all that.  
> I just had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it! I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
